Double Agents
by ninjadoodles
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a secret agent working to stop the tide of criminals that are terrorizing New York. Having been recently promoted, Kurt finds that he must train a new rookie agent. Working with Blaine Anderson however, might prove to be a challenge...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is mostly AU but I'll try to include as many Glee characters as I can. I hope to update his at least once a week, but you know how schedules are so...** **This will start out a little slow, but don't worry they'll be lots of action eventually. ****On a side note, I apologize in advance because Sue is very, very OOC...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, I would spend my time strangling Ryan Murphy and not writing woefully pathetic fanfiction. **

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was many things. A fashionista, a homosexual, a loner. But what many did not know was that Kurt Hummel was also a secret agent. Everyday, Kurt would wake up at precisely 7:00 AM, and get dressed (using his incredible fashion sense, of course). At 7:45 AM, he would head out the door of his small New York apartment. When he reached the small coffee shop at 7:48 AM he would order a grande non-fat mocha, which he would slowly sip on his way to work. At 7:58 AM he would reach the office building. And finally, at exactly 8:00 AM he would settle down in his plush office chair with his mocha, and turn on the large computer screen on his desk.<p>

"Good morning, Agent Hummel. Impeccable timing as usual," said the stern-looking blond on the computer screen.

"Good morning to you too, Sue," Kurt replied. They settled into a comfortable silence while Kurt sipped his mocha thoughtfully. "So what's my mission today?" he asked after about a minute of silence.

Sue stiffened visibly. "You're not going to like it," she said.

Kurt scoffed. "Oh please, you should know I can handle anything by now, Sylvester."

"That's not what I mean, Hummel. I know EXACTLY what you are capable of. However, this is of a different nature entirely."

"Not more paperwork," Kurt groaned. "The amount of files I had to fill out after the Alpaca Incident…"

Sue chuckled softly, but her expression quickly returned to being serious. "No, I'm afraid it's not paperwork. Now I'm sure you remember how you were recently promoted to senior agent, correct?"

Kurt nodded. It had been one of the happiest moments of his career. Most agents didn't receive senior status until they were well into there thirties, and at age twenty he was one of the youngest to have such a high status.

"Then you know that each senior agent has to train at least one new recruit."

Kurt jumped to his feet. He knew he would have to train someone eventually but he thought it wouldn't be for several more years. Or decades. Or never, if he was lucky. "You know I work alone, Sue!" he said indignantly. "I haven't had a partner since…" He trailed off. Thinking of his old partner brought back bad memories.

"Now don't get your incredibly-expensive panties in a twist, Porcelain," said Sue, "I have it on good authority that the agent you will train is one of the most promising of our new recruits. I should know. I picked him out myself."

Kurt was still protesting loudly, but Sylvester just ignored him and started reading out the trainee's credentials. "Blaine Anderson, age 19, 5' 8''. Graduated from the Dalton School for Spies at the top of his class. A member of Dalton's elite agent group, the Warblers, who are known for being one of the best disguises of spies that they knew of, as a show choir group. He is also invented the grapple-hanger bow tie. In his free-time, Anderson enjoys composing music and watching Disney movies-"

"Whoa there, Sylvester!" cut in Kurt, interrupting Sue's speech, "This is a spy training program, not a blind date!"

"Who says it isn't?" smirked Sylvester. "Praised for his good looks and dapper personality," she read off the file she was holding.

"Oh now you're just making this up!" said Kurt, who was beginning to turn red.

"Be careful, Agent Hummel, or they might start calling you Tomato instead of Porcelain!" teased Sylvester.

"Shut up!" Now Kurt really was blushing.

"Anyway, you're job is to take Anderson with you on all your missions and 'show him the ropes'."

"All my missions?" asked Kurt, doubtfully, "You know how dangerous they can get."

Sue sighed. "With times like these, we can't afford to coddle new agents. They need to be ready to be out in the field alone the minute their training is over."

Kurt sank down in his seat wearily and swallowed the last drains of his mocha. Lately crime rates in New York City had started rising way above a manageable level. Criminals were getting smarter and the streets were packed with con-artists and jewel thieves that had the tools and knowledge to get passed even some of the most high-tech security. That was why the US government had put forth a new agency to stop modern day crime, called the CCC. Capture and Containment of Criminals. Kurt had joined as soon as he was eligible, after his father's auto-repair shop back in Lima had been robbed and several cars had been stolen. His father had been devastated. They had been struggling with finances back then. Now however, the high pay he got from working at CCC was more than enough to keep his father afloat and make Kurt able to afford all the designer close he craved. The job was both more fun, and more dangerous than he ever could have imagined. That was until his agent partner…

Sue cleared her throat and Kurt immediately snapped back to the present. He flushed when he realized he must have been zoning out for quite some time because the stern blond was looking rather annoyed at him.

"So when do I get to meet this 'Blaine Anderson'?" asked Kurt quickly.

Sue smiled wickedly, "He's right behind you."

Kurt whirled around in his chair….

And nearly fell off when he saw the boy- no- young man who was standing awkwardly in the doorway. He was shorted than average (but Kurt already knew that), with slick gelled hair that was shellacked in neat waves. He wore an expense tailored suite (it had to be tailored, thought Kurt, suits just don't fit that well) that hung perfectly on his well-built frame. And his eyes. Oh, his eyes! A perfect blend of hazel and gold, framed by long smoky lashes, and-WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING?

_Snap out of it, Hummel! _Kurt yelled at himself. Before he could go off into dreamboat land again, Kurt got up and quickly held out his hand.

"Kurt Hummel, " he said, introducing himself.

"Blaine Anderson," replied the dark-haired boy. They shook hands. "A pleasure to work with you, Mr. Hummel."

"Please, call me Kurt," he choked out.

Sue was right. He WAS dapper. Kurt stifled a groan. This was going to be a challenge. He'd take more paperwork about that stupid alpaca over THIS any day!

* * *

><p><strong>Read! Comment! Favorite! Follow! Read again! Comment more! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was basically a combination of filler and the need to write about Cooper. Don't worry, secret agenty stuffs coming soon!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also do not own a mansion, a limo or a dinosaur theme park. If only we could get what we wanted.**

* * *

><p>Blaine tried not to stare too much at the beautiful man sitting across the table from him. He had yet to understand how he could have landed such a mentor. Sure, he had gotten good grades at Dalton, and had a knack for inventing bow tie-related gadgets, but all his minor achievements paled at the sight of a REAL secret agent. A particularly attractive agent. With perfectly coiffed hair. And perfect pale skin. And bottomless blue eyes (actually they were more glasz than blue. Not that Blaine had noticed or anything.). Not to mention he was only one year older than Blaine himself.<p>

They were sitting in a small café a few blocks from Kurt's office. After seeing the two men meet, Sue had promptly told them there would be no more assignments for the day, and they were to go get to know each other. Or as Sue had put it "Get your sorry asses out of my office before I die from over exposure to the goo-goo eyes you two are giving each other."

Kurt wanted to point out that it was HIS office, and he was certainly NOT making goo-goo eyes at Blaine.

But that would have been unprofessional.

Blaine on the other hand, had followed Kurt out of the office in a lavender-scented daze. (It had come to his attention that Kurt smelled EXACTLY like the old lavender plant he used to have and had loved.)

So there they sat at the café, both staring awkwardly into their respective coffees.

"So," said Kurt, when he couldn't stand the silence anymore, "Blaine Anderson, huh?"

"Yup, that's me," Blaine wanted to slap himself as soon as the words left his mouth. _Nice, Blaine_ he thought _Show the secret agent what a dork you are. THAT'LL make him like you. Not._

"Heeeeeeeeey, Blainey-Boo!" said a voice behind them.

_No way, _thought Blaine _Not him. Not now. The universe can't hate me that much!_

But apparently the universe had it in for Blaine, because it was indeed the person he had dreaded.

"Cooper," Blaine breathed.

"Now is that anyway to greet your long-lost brother?" said Cooper, pouting.

"You're not long-lost," said Blaine, "I saw you yesterday. And frankly, I'm just happy you're wearing pants this time."

"Oh come on, that's cruel! And it was revenge for eating the last banana," whined Cooper.

"I didn't eat the last banana. You did, remember? You insisted on holding a funeral for it. You cried. Then again you were so drunk you probably don't remember," Blaine shot back.

A loud snort brought stopped them mid-banter. Both men turned to stare at Kurt, who had slapped his hands over his mouth to avoid bursting out laughing. Blaine turned bright red, having completely forgotten while talking to Cooper that Kurt was there.

"I'm sorry," said Kurt, " You guys just remind me of Finn and I."

When he two brothers just gave him identical blank looks, Kurt hurried to explain. "Finn's my brother. I mean, he's not technically my brother, but I consider him my brother. Well, he's my step brother but we're not related by blood which you guys seem to be, but I guess it's the same sort of thing even though Finn and I look nothing alike and Finn's not very bright so we don't have a lot of banter because…" Kurt trailed off and turned crimson when he realized he was babbling.

Blaine tried very hard not to find that endearing.

"Who's this guy?" asked Cooper, finally acknowledging Kurt's presence.

"He's my mentor, Coop," said Blaine.

"Aren't you a little young to be a mentor?" said Cooper, narrowing his eyes at Kurt.

"Oh my God, Cooper. You are NOT doing the protective big brother thing again," said Blaine. They were glaring at each other now.

Kurt was having a really REALLY hard time suppressing a giggle.

"Why don't you sit down with us, Mr. Anderson and then you can interrogate me in peace," Kurt said to Cooper.

"Call me Cooper," replied the older boy, "Mr. Anderson makes me feel like an old man. An old man who likes to wear pants and hates bananas."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"All right, Cooper, what do you want to know about me?" asked Kurt.

"Are you really a secret agent?" asked Cooper.

"Yes, though it's called being a SECRET agent for a reason. The only reason I'm letting you know is because you're part of Blaine's family."

"Do you guys ever use the grapple-hanger bow tie Blainers invented?"

"Wow Coop," said Blaine, "I'm touched you remember that."

"Of course I do, you made me test it out."

"We do, in fact, use Blaine's design," cut in Kurt before the brothers could start bickering again. They three men continued talking for some time. Kurt was content just to watch Blaine and Cooper talk back and forth but sometimes he was a little peeved by the all the "you had to be there"s and "it's an inside joke"s. Kurt slowly felt the burden of his job being lifted when he was around them. Tomorrow still loomed over Kurt though. No mattee how dapper, how handsome, how charming this Blaine Anderson was, all that mattered was that he could survive the complex criminal network in NYC. Some how, Kurt found himself hoping that the boy would excel.

"All I'm saying is that if the monkey had been wearing the pink boxers instead of the purple ones, the tuba would have survived!" argued Cooper.

"Oh please, it was because of your stupid Elvis suit!" said Blaine

"What?" said Kurt, having utterly lost track of the conversation.

"You had to be there," the two men chorused.

Kurt sighed. "Well, it's getting dark out, I should be going. Blaine, I expect you to be at my office at 8 o'clock sharp." Kurt had forgotten at what point he had started calling the shorter man Blaine instead of Mr. Anderson. He was scared of the rate he was getting to know Blaine at. Usually it took Kurt forever, if at all, to open up to people.

"I like this guy," said Cooper, motioning towards Kurt, "He's got standards."

Blaine smiled. "I'll be there."

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, Follow, Favorite, etc. etc. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I totally planned this to be more secret-agenty but then I started writing and the story just demanded it to be written the way it is. The missions they go on will vary, so this isn't what all the assignments will be like. Special thanks to my beta lightupthegleeworld for putting up with the author tantrums I throw (by now she has sarcasm down to the science).  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Despite having wasted several birthday wishes and wishing fountain coin tosses on this, I still do not own Glee. **

* * *

><p>Blaine woke not to the sound of his alarm, but to the buzz of his phone. Groggily he reached for his phone and checked the message.<p>

**Kurt Hummel:** Remember, 8 o'clock. Dress to impress.

_How the hell did he get my number? _wondered Blaine. His eyes flicked to the clock on the top of the screen. It read 7:40. Blaine nearly screamed. He could have sworn he set his alarm clock to go off at 7:00! Cursing, he threw open his closet. Remembering Kurt's text he carefully chose out one of his nicer suits and his favorite black bow tie. He smoothed his hair with gel in record time, grabbed a cup of instant coffee on the counter and raced out the door.

He arrived panting at Kurt's office just before 8. Kurt was wearing an all black suit with small red accents. Blaine tried not to think about how handsome the pail man looked.

"Ah, Blaine," said Kurt, "Just in time." Kurt turned on the monitor to his computer and once again Sue's face showed up on screen.

"Good morning Agent Hummel," she said, "Young Burt Reynolds." She continued, nodding at Blaine.

"Today will be your first mission working with me, Blaine," said Kurt.

"Yes. And a somewhat difficult mission at that," said Sue, "But don't worry. Your only job today is to be back up for Porcelain."

"What's the mission?" asked Blaine eagerly.

"Santana Lopez. Known as the Jeweled Thief, the Queen of the Con. Sources have notified us that she will be attending an elite upscale party hosted by her current lover, multi-millionaire Sam Evans. Your job is to plant this on her." Sue held up a small chip (the computer kind, not a potato chip).

"A tracker," said Blaine.

"Correct. By planting this we can locate Miss Lopez's apartment, and hopefully where she keeps the jewels she has most recently stolen."

Both Kurt and Blaine were grinning. "Easy," said Kurt.

"Well we can't have something TOO challenging for Curly's first night on the job can we?" said Sue with a wink.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt arrived at the party several hours later because Kurt had insisted on fixing Blaine's hair and they mutual agreed to arrive "fashionably late". It was just growing dark out when one of the many security guards at the door motioned for them to head inside the mansion.<p>

Blaine immediately gasped in surprise. Women dressed in expensive cocktail dresses danced lazily with men in tailored suits and distinguished politicians made small talk over cocktails around the finely polished bar.

_I feel like Cinderella at the ball_ though Blaine.

Kurt easily moved through the lavishly decorated volume. He blended in perfectly with the rich and famous. Blaine however, felt very out of place.

"May I have this dance?"

Blaine looked up startled to see Kurt extending a hand toward him. "But the mission-" he protested.

Kurt smiled. "Come on. Have some fun!"

_The power lines went out  
>And I am all alone<br>But I don't really care at all  
>Not answering my phone<br>All the games you played  
>The promises you made<br>Couldn't finish what you started  
>Only darkness still remains<em>

Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's hips and Blaine awkwardly did the same.

_Lost sight  
>Couldn't see<br>When it was you and me_

It wasn't exactly a slow song, and Blaine for the life of him couldn't figure out why it was playing in such a high-class party like this- but it was perfect all the same.

_Blow the candles out  
>Looks like a solo tonight<br>I'm beginning to see the light  
>Blow the candles out<br>Looks like a solo tonight  
>But I think I'll be alright<em>

To Blaine's surprise he realized Kurt was singing along softly to the lyrics.

_Been black and blue before  
>There's no need to explain<br>I am not the jaded kind  
>Playback's such a waste<br>You're invisible  
>Invisible to me<br>My wish is coming true  
>Erase the memory of your face<em>

Hesitantly Blaine started singing too. Kurt looked surprised for a moment and a faint blush spread across his cheeks. Blaine once again found himself thinking how adorable Kurt was, which didn't make sense because how can a professional secret agent mentor be **adorable**?

_Lost sight  
>Couldn't see<br>When it was you and me_

At the same time Kurt was marveling at the soft tone of Blaine's voice. It reminded him of back when he was in Glee club, back when singing was all he cared about or wanted.

_Blow the candles out  
>Looks like a solo tonight<br>I'm beginning to see the light  
>Blow the candles out<br>Looks like a solo tonight  
>But I think I'll be alright<em>

They kept singing softly through the rest of the song and smiled at each other as the song came to a close.

"Well, Kurtsie, fancy seeing you here," drawled a voice behind them. Kurt whirled to see a pretty Latino women wearing a slinky red dress. She was practically dripping with jewelry. She put her hand on her hips and smiled devilishly at them.

"Hello, Santana," said Kurt. He bowed and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Blaine noticed that she was wearing a gold ring with a large blue gemstone on it.

_Probably stolen _he thought _and why does Kurt seem to know the Jewel Thief so well? _

"We have a history of cat and mouse," Kurt said to Blaine, after releasing Santana's hand. The two were smiling at each other, but their eyes were cold and there was a predatory feel about the exchange.

"Yes. And who are YOU?" she asked, sidling up to Blaine. She adjusted his bow tie playfully.

"Sorry, but not your team Miss Lopez," said Blaine.

_So he's gay _Kurt thought _Not that it matters at all to me!_

Santana glanced over to a blonde man who was calling to her. "Well that's my date," she said, "I'll see you boys, later." She sauntered over to the man, who Blaine guessed was Sam Evans.

"Or not," muttered Kurt. "Come on, Blaine," he said and grabbed the shorter man's hand. Together they walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Blaine said, stopping Kurt, "What about the… the thing Sue told us to do!" He whispered the last part furiously to Kurt.

A slow smile crept over Kurt's face. "Don't worry Blaine, I've got it covered. I'll tell you I the car."

* * *

><p>"So when did you do it?" asked Blaine. They were sitting in the car discussing the party as the headed back to Kurt's office.<p>

"Do what?" asked Kurt.

"You know! Plant the tracker!" said Blaine.

Again Kurt gave the slow smile that made Blaine's stomach to flips. "Think Blaine you're a smart guy. What was the only time I touched her?"

"When you kissed her hand," said Blaine automatically, "But how…"

"The ring." Kurt was smirking now. Obviously pleased with himself. "She never takes it off."

Blaine was once again awed by his mentor. Kurt grinned and winked and the spent the rest of the car ride chattering happily about various spy techniques.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, favorites, follows, and large donations of cookies are appreciated. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Mega long author's note ahead.**

**You guys- just- asdfghjkl... This is my first time writing a multi-chaptered fi****c and the reviews I have received are just phenomenal. Thank you so much. *sniffles* I'm gonna cry and ruin my keyboard... Special thanks goes to my beta lightupthegleeworld and to HarlequinBears who has commented on every new update!  
><strong>

**So anyway, for those of you who are commenting regularly, or want to comment, or just want to get mentioned in the authors note (*gasp* instant fame!), I have a question: what do you want to see happen in this fic? I need the inspiration, people, all my plot bunnies have up and committed suicide...**

**This chapter is mostly action, action, action to make up for the previous chapters. I'm a little unsure about my romance here...  
><strong>

**Well, I've been blabbering long enough. To the story!**

**Disclaimer: If ****Klaine starts taking over Glee and Rachel gets mysteriously murdered, I have probably gained ownership of Glee****. Since this has not yet happened, I do not own Glee. **

* * *

><p>The next day Blaine found himself once again in Kurt's office. That morning's text from Kurt had read simply "all black". Blaine was a little worried because wearing all black clothing meant they were either going to impersonate a group of Goth teenagers, or they were going to do something illegal. Neither option pleased Blaine.<p>

Blaine was about ninety percent sure the pants Kurt was wearing alone should be illegal, never mind the actual mission they were going to embark on. The way they were practically painted on, just- Jesus. They made any gay man in his right mind practically moan with want. Blaine pushed these thoughts out of his mind when Sue's face flickered to life on the monitor at exactly 8 o' clock, as per usual.

"Hello Hummel. Anderson, has your bow tie addiction gotten so out of hand that you can't even bear to wear your precious bow ties out of the house now?" Sue asked.

"I can go a day with out wearing a bow tie, Sue," Blaine quipped.

"Well that day is not today," said Sue, "because we're actually going to be using your own grapple hanger bow ties."

_Yup_, thought Blaine. _We are definitely going to be doing something illegal._

Kurt and Blaine gasped at the same time when a beautiful 3-D projection of a large jewel was projected out of the computer screen.

"The Pavarotti Sapphire," said Sue. "The largest sapphire on public display in New York. Your job is to break into the museum and replace the sapphire with this replica." The projection changed to a seemingly identical jewel.

"This jewel, however, has a tracker in it," continued Sue. The projection showed an X-ray of the jewel with the tracker at the center. "We have been notified that someone plans to steal the jewel, and this will allow us to both stop them, and catch the thief."

"Can't we just replace it with the owner's consent?" asked Blaine, not to eager about the whole illegal aspect of the mission.

Sue shook her head. "Then the thief will know it's a fake. You have to get in there, replace it, and get the hell out."

"We'll do it," said Kurt and Blaine at the same time.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine spent the next several hours before dark trying out the new equipment Sue had given them, and sparring in the gym below Kurt's office. Time had passed quickly, and before they knew it, it was time to head off to Museum of Natural History.<p>

"Follow me," whispered Kurt. He grabbed Blaine's hand and the ran out from behind the bushes to the museum. In the dark, the imposing building looked much like the mansion in the horror movies where the vampires always resided. Blaine shivered involuntarily. He had never liked vampires. Or horror movies for that fact. But now was not the time to dwell on such things. They had a mission to complete.

Almost simultaneously, they pressed their bow ties. The bows detached and the grapple hooks unfolded themselves and shot up to hook on the edge of the building. Kurt clambered up first, followed by Blaine. Blaine hoped the cover of darkness was enough to conceal them. It was completely dark out except for the light of the moon, which was a small sliver in the sky.

With expert ease, Kurt took out a small pen. He traced a circle onto the skylight on the roof. The laser cut through the glass and Blaine helped him pop out the circle of glass and set it to the side. Down below, the Pavarotti Sapphire sparkled inside its bulletproof case.

"Here," whispered Kurt. He handed Blaine a pair of sunglasses. With them on, Blaine could see that red laser trip wires surrounded the case. "Lower me down," said Kurt. Blaine swallowed thickly and lowered Kurt with care down the hole using the wire attached to the harness Kurt was wearing. He tried to be as steady as possible so that Kurt wouldn't set off any of the trip wires.

Kurt drew another circle onto the glass case with the same pen he had used on the skylight. The glass popped out with a slight hiss. Kurt inhaled sharply but nothing happened. He took out a pair of tweezers and carefully lifted out the jewel with them and replaced it with the fake before the sensors could recognize the weight difference.

Blaine lifted him a bit higher so that Kurt could seal up the glass case with the other end of the pen. Gritting his teeth, Blaine hoisted Kurt up all the way out of the display room and back onto the roof. Kurt then closed up the hole on the skylight, and leaped off the roof. He softened his fall with a somersault and motioned for Blaine to follow. Blaine landed beside him with somewhat less grace.

Linking hands again, they ran off towards the car.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a voice from behind Kurt. Both men whirled around to see a group of six men, clad in all black behind them.

"Just off to a midnight stroll," said Kurt. His voice sounded calm but Blaine felt Kurt's grip on his hand tighten.

"I don't think that's the truth," said a man who seemed to be the leader of the group, "which means you're lying. And we don't like liars, do we, boys?" The assailants snickered and shook their heads. Without warning, the leader lunged at Kurt with a fist aimed at his face. Kurt side-stepped the attack with practiced ease, but the others were advancing. One of the men attempted to punch Blaine and Blaine retaliated with a roundhouse kick to the man's face.

An all-out brawl ensued. It was six to two, but Kurt and Blaine were professionals and it was clear that the other six had not been trained very well. Kurt landed so many blows he soon lost count. He looked over to see Blaine versing three people at once. Blaine ducked when two men tried to punch him at once so that they punched each other instead, like something out of a comic. Kurt had already taken out the leader and quickly dealt with the other two so he could go help Blaine.

Not that Blaine needed any help. He had already taken care of all three of his attackers by the time Kurt got to him.

"Who _were_ they?" asked Blaine, panting. His wet curls were plastered to his forehead, and despite what had just happened, Kurt couldn't help thinking how incredibly sexy Blaine looked at the moment.

_Not now_, Kurt admonished himself. _Concentrate!_

Blaine couldn't help but stare at the unconscious bodies scattered around them. Kurt however, having already been in situations like this, dropped down to poke through their assailants' belongings. When he searched through their pockets he found that each of the assailants had a small playing card tucked into their front pocket. Eight of spades. Ten of hearts. Three of spades. Eight of diamonds. The cards seemed to be completely random with the exception that there were no face cards, or aces, and no card was found more than once.

Puzzled, Kurt gathered up all the cards and stood up. "Well Blaine," he said, "it looks like we have a mystery on our hands..."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Please? *super mega watt high voltage ultra strong<strong> **Blainers**** puppy eyes***


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOORRY! I tried to post this ASAP but then my beta went to Canada for a week and my muse for this story went with her. *sighs* Anyway, this chapter is a mixture of filler and some excellent foreshadowing, if I do say so myself.**

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of creative ways to say I don't own Glee...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt had a problem. And that problem's name was Blaine Anderson. Of course, not Blaine directly, but the things that happened to Kurt when Blaine was around. Take yesterday for instance. The entire time he had spent searching the people who had attacked them, he couldn't help worrying of Blaine was okay, or what Blaine thought of him, or obsessing over those damn curls! Kurt was getting far to attached to Blaine. And that was NOT good. The last time he had become attached had not ended well, and the wound was still a raw. Just thinking about it felt like he was rubbing salt in it. Part of him argued that maybe Blaine was helping him heal, but the major part of his consciousness pushed the thought to the far corners of his mind. For now, he would concentrate on mentoring Blaine and that was IT.<p>

"Hummel."

"Hummel."

"Hummel!"

"Dammit Porcelain would you stop daydreaming for one second and PAY ATTENTION!"

Kurt's head snapped up to see a furious Sue Sylvester glaring at him. They were in the same coffee shop where Kurt had talked with Blaine and met Cooper. He wondered what Blaine was doing now...

"HUMMEL!" Sue screamed. Several of the patrons at the coffee shop turned to stare at the odd women screaming at table six. Realizing she was being stared at, the blonde slowly sat back down.

"I'm sorry," said Kurt, thinking up a quick white lie (after all, it just wouldn't do to have his boss know that he wasn't paying attention because of some boy, no matter how hot said boy might be). "I'm just not use to seeing you without a Skype icon or on a computer screen."

Sue snorted. "Very funny, Porcelain. Now what was oh so important that you had to call me to this dismal excuse for a coffee shop about?"

Kurt slowly slid a pile of playing cards across the table. "Blaine and I were attacked after replacing Pavoratti's sapphire. We found these on the front pocket of each assailant."

The former coach visibly paled as she looked at the pile of crumpled cards. "If my suspicions are correct, which they always are, these are probably some sort of gang symbol. And not a gang you want to mess with." Using the edge of one of the cards, she cut her styrofoam coffee cup in half with one quick swipe. The two halves clattered apart and some last dregs of her coffee poured out onto the table.

"Steel-enforced playing cards," Kurt remarked. "That's a new one."

Kurt found himself musing about a steal-enforced bow tie. Blaine would like that. Oh God, he was thinking about Blaine again, wasn't he?

"Look, Kurt," said Sue, "I don't know what you did to piss off these people, but keep your eye out for anything suspicious, okay?"

Kurt was taken aback about how sincere the blond sounded. "I will," he said.

The sound of Madonna's Vogue drifted out of Sue's purse. "Well Porcelain, duty calls. Now if you would be kind enough to see yourself out of my office?" said Sue before digging through her purse to answer the phone.

Kurt restrained himself from pointing out that they were in a coffee shop, not an office. Did Blaine have an office? No, he was a trainee, of course he didn't! Kurt's brain had seemed to have taken up a permanent residence in his ass. He should call Blaine. For strictly work purposes of course. But first, Kurt needed to get out of this thrice-damned coffee shop.

* * *

><p>Sue waited patiently until Kurt was well away from the coffee shop before exiting herself. She climbed into her car and called back the number that had dialed her in the coffee shop.<p>

"Hello, Sue."

"Why did you call me?" Sue asked, wasting no time.

The voice on the other end of the phone chuckled. "Hey no need to be so cold! I was just checking up on my old boss."

Sue practically growled, "I don't have time for this and I can't believe I'm even speaking to you now after what you did to Kurt!"

Her caller immediately sobered. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I was actually calling to warn you…"

Sue froze. It felt like her veins were turning to ice. "Warn. Me. About. What."

"Well, lets just say my new boss isn't a nice guy. He gets jealous."

"Define jealous." Sue's shock was slowly turning into unconcealed rage.

"He doesn't exactly like the fact that I used to work with Kurt. Or that Kurt keeps on killing his employees. Or that Kurt is well… alive."

"Killing his employees."

The voice on the other end of the call sighed.

"Employees." Sue repeated.

There was a pause and another sigh. "Yah um… did I mention what my new boss does?"

Sue merely growled in response.

"Okay, okay. Woah there, tiger. He just doesn't really do… legal stuff, okay? That's about all I can tell you."

A huge weight of dread was slowly curling in Sue's stomach.

"Look, I got to go. Bye." The phone clicked as the call was cut.

"Bye, Sebastian." Sue said to the empty silence in her car.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked to see Kurt's name flashing on his ringing phone. Hardly believing it, he answered.<p>

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Blaine. It's Kurt! I just wanted to… uh… see how you were doing!"

"I'm great thanks, how are you?" Blaine cursed himself for sounding so stiff and formal.

"Good. Great. I'm good. Fine, really!"

"You're sounding really suspicious…"

"No, no sorry I'm just not thinking straight today!" Blaine chuckled at how flustered Kurt sounded.

"So is there any reason you needed to call me?"

"Ah, no. I was just feeling lonesome and I thought, maybe I'll check on my metoree! Er… what do you call the person you mentor?"

"I don't know," said Blaine.

"Well, nice talking to you Blaine! Bye!" Kurt hung up. Blaine sighed and sank back into his bed. If it wasn't clear before, it was clear now. He was definitely attracted to Kurt, but it was obvious Kurt still thought of him as a, well, a mentoree.

He was going to have to change that.

* * *

><p><strong>And the plot thickens! Spoiler alert: We'll be meeting some old favorites in the next chapter. <strong>

**Comment? For me?  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Just wanted to thank all the people who are reading this story and a special thanks to those who have commented! You guys are my motivation (that and my beta breathing down my neck). **

**Disclaimer: As if this wasn't clear all ready, I don't own Glee  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Once again, Blaine received a text at 7:45 am on the dot He smiled as he read the message: we're going clubbing!<p>

He dressed in his favorite casual outfit with his favorite purple bowtie; the one with the camera installed in one of its decorative buttons. He whistled on his way to Kurt's office. To his surprise, when he arrived at Kurt's office, not only his mentor was there, but three other familiar-looking men. One of the men, the Asian, got up to shake hands with Blaine. Blaine ignored the out stretched hand and pulled the talker man into a hug.

"Wes! David! Thad! What are you doing here?"

"We'd like to know just as much as you," said Thad.

Sue's blond head flickered to life on the monitor just as Wes was sitting back down.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes," she said, "But seriously, enough with your disgusting displays of affection, we have business to get down to."

"Do tell," said Kurt.

"From here on, you five are part of a boy band called Blaine and the Pips. You've been hired by a local club to preform. Your real job, however, starts after you finish preforming. We have knowledge that an escaped gunman has targeted the club. Protect the club, capture the gunman, and return back here." Sue finished her sentence only to find her charges all ready in deep discussion about what songs to sing. She shook her had and smiled slightly before powering off.

* * *

><p><em>You think I'm pretty<br>Without any makeup on  
>You think I'm funny<br>When I tell the punchline wrong  
>I know you get me<br>So I let my walls come down, down_

Blaine knew he should be concentrating on finding the gunman, but he just couldn't help himself. This was **fun**.

_Before you met me  
>I was a right but things<br>Were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine<em>

He sang his heart out and leapt around the stage, a wide smile on his face. Wes and David might have groaned when he suggested singing this song but they'd let him sing it anyway. After all, they were Blaine and the Pips, not Wes, David and the Pips.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<em>

The crowd in the club was full of electric energy. Everyone was hyped on booze and dancing and sweat and people. Blaine was no exception, the contagious energy was giving him courage as the rest of the 'boy band' harmonized with him.

_You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<em>

Kurt was mesmerized. Not by being on stage, but by **Blaine**. The shorter man was obviously enjoying himself and Kurt couldn't help staring as he watched Blaine serenade the crowd. He'd never seen Blaine like this before. The reserved, dapper boy he'd known previously was gone, replaced by something else. Kurt couldn't help thinking that he enjoyed this side of Blaine also.

_My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_Concentrate on the mission, not your pathetic crush! _Kurt admonished himself. He wrenched his eyes away from Blaine and scanned the crowd. He spotted a figure standing away from the crowd wearing a bulky jacket and shades. _That must be the gunman_, he thought, _not very professional is he? _His breath hitched and the air in his lungs whooshed out all at once so that he had to stop singing when he saw the figure standing near the gunman.

_We drove to Cali  
>And got drunk on the beach<br>Got a motel and  
>Built a fort out of sheets<br>I finally found you  
>My missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete_

Blaine looked over at Kurt with a worried expression on his face. He had immediately noticed when Kurt's easily recognizable voice had stopped. His worry deepened when he saw that Kurt had stopped dancing to, and that his face was close to a ghostly white.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<em>

Blaine hurriedly sang the next verse before telling Wes in a hushed whisper to take the lead. Wes gave him a confused look before nodding and singing the next line. Blaine rushed over to Kurt and did his best to grapevine him off stage in what he hoped was a not-too-suspicious manner.

"Are you okay?" he asked Kurt as soon as they got offstage.

"Yah, I'm fine. I'm fine. Really. I'm fine," Kurt said, his face still pale. Blaine looked unconvinced. Kurt glanced back on stage where Wes was doing his best to keep singing. "I just… ah, found the gunman. Blue jacket. Shades. You'll notice him."

_Let you put your hands on me  
>In my skin tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight_

Wes, David and Trent rushed backstage just as the song ended. "Are you okay?" David asked, echoing Blaine.

"I'm fine. Look, I saw the gunman, you guys take care of him, I'll do the next number myself," said Kurt.

"Are you sure?" asked Blaine. His eyebrows were drawn together and his lips were twisted into a frown.

"Yes." Before he could stop himself, Kurt leaned forward and gave Blaine a quick hug before rushing back onto the stage.

"What? No hugs for us?" asked Trent, his lip curled into a pout.

"No, I think Kurt's hugs are just for Blaine," said Wes with a wink.

Blaine could feel himself turning red. "A-are not. And come on, we have to hurry before the song ends!"

Realizing they had a time limit, the four men quickly exited the stage and delved into the crowd. Blaine did his best to push through the crowd, but Wes and David had to hold back chuckles when they heard him muttering, "Stupid crowd… Stupid shortness… damn it let the hobbit through!"

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<em>

Blaine stopped dead. The people around him had stopped bobbing and grinding against each other and were now wrapped in pairs and swaying. Wes tugged at his arm impatiently, urging him to keep moving. Dumbly, he followed. All he could think about was that voice. That gorgeous angelic voice that could only described with one word. Kurt.

_All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

_Snap out of it_, Blaine told himself. He wrenched his arm from Wes' grasp and shook his head to try and clear his mind.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<em>

_Oh God_, Blaine thought. He was so whipped. They had finally reached the edge of the crowd and were shuffling along the wall, trying to blend into the shadows.

_All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to be free<em>

Kurt exhaled a deep breath he didn't know he was holding when Blaine and the others crept past the man leaning against the wall. The man who had betrayed Kurt. Sebastion.

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

Blaine tapped the gunman on the shoulder. He jumped and turned around to see three rather imposing looking men staring at him. "I think you'd better come with us…" said Trent.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine had to strain to hear the last gentle chords of Blackbird from outside the club. Wes had successfully snapped a pair of handcuffs onto the gunman after making sure he wasn't arresting an innocent civilian. Blaine couldn't help smiling at their success.<p>

"Happy about something?" asked a voice behind Blaine, making him jump.

"Kurt!" he exclaimed. "Don't scare me like that!" He looked indignant but soon burst into a broad grin and hugged Kurt. He barely heard the whispered words that made him smile even more.

"Good job."

* * *

><p><strong>That last bit made me smile when writing it. Oh, how I love my ship...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a super-ultra-special-exclusive-alternate beginning for you all, especially those who love cracky fics:**

**"You two are going on a date today," said Sue from her usual place inside a monitor. **

**"What about the mission?" asked Kurt.**

**"Your mission is to go on a date, Porcelain," said Sue with a huff.**

**"But... Why?" asked Blaine.**

**"Because the Klainers reading this fanfic will murder the author if they don't get some fluff soon."**

**"What?" chorused Blaine and Kurt, both looking incredibly confused.**

**"Never mind! Just go!" said Sue hurriedly.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. **

* * *

><p>Blaine checked his phone several times before sighing and giving into the fact that Kurt was not going to text him today. He shifted through his closet restlessly before finally deciding on a striped cardigan paired with a pink bow tie. <em>You can never go wrong with a good bow tie<em>, thought Blaine. He smiled after he put on the outfit and headed out.

To his surprise, he arrived at the office before Kurt. He grew even more worried when Sue flickered to life on the computer screen and Kurt had yet to arrive. Sue however, was not concerned. "Porcelain will get here," she said.

Sure enough, Kurt arrived panting in the doorway a few minutes later. "I'm sorry!" Kurt gasped, "I was getting dressed and I couldn't find-" Blaine tuned out the rest of what he said because WOW. Blaine wasn't sure how Kurt could have gotten those pants on. They must have been- HAD to have been painted on. Not to mention the designer T-shirt Kurt was wearing that hugged him in all the write places. Blaine let a small sigh escape.

"Well, I'm sorry if I can't get here on time every day!" said Kurt angrily, misunderstanding Blaine's sigh.

"No, no sorry! It's fine really!" squeaked Blaine.

Kurt crossed his arms and sat down in the chair next to Blaine. "What's the mission?" he asked.

Sue smiled. "You're going on a date."

"Wait- us together?" asked Blaine.

"No, Curly, Kurt's going on a date with me. Of course you," said Sue sarcastically.

"But… why?" asked Kurt. Blaine felt his heart sink a little at the reluctance in Kurt's voice.

"It's a mentor's job to get to know his student, Porcelain. And you two need an excuse to jump each other anyway. The sexual tension could be cut with a knife," huffed Sue.

Blaine and Kurt turned an identical shade of maroon. "O-okay," Blaine finally forced out.

"Great. Dismissed!" Sue said with a clap of her hands.

* * *

><p>"Hey… Kurt?" asked Blaine timidly.<p>

"What!" snapped Kurt, whirling to face Blaine. His face immediately softened when he saw the vulnerability in Blaine's face. They were standing right in front of the elevator to exit the building, neither willing to step into an enclosed space with just the two of them.

"I just… Never mind," said Blaine.

"No wait! I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood today. Please don't block me out," said Kurt.

"About what Sue said…" said Blaine.

"Sexual tension that could be cut with a knife?" Kurt quoted, a wry smile on his face.

"Yah," said Blaine, a blush returning to his face, "Is it- Do you- er…"

"Yes?" Kurt urged.

"Kurt I-"

Kurt glanced over at Blaine who had suddenly fallen silent. His blue eyes widened when he saw that the shorter man was staring at him. Behind them, the elevator dinged and opened, but was ignored. Slowly, ever so slowly, Blaine leaned forward until their lips touched. His mouth was soft and warm and everything Kurt wanted. He felt himself stiffen. He couldn't do this- not after- no. Slowly he pushed Blaine away.

"I'm sorry- I just- I can't," Kurt stumbled for words, desperately trying not to look at Blaine, who's face had crumpled. He had to leave. He had to get out, away from Blaine. Away from the kiss. Away from the _feelings_. That wretched coil of NEED that was stirring inside of him. He pushed past Blaine and ran towards the stairs.

"Kurt, wait!" he heard Blaine call after him. Kurt ignored him, blocking out the hurt in Blaine's voice. He took the stairs two at a time. Behind him, he heard Blaine's heavy footsteps as he stumbled down the stairs after him.

_I'm sorry, Blaine _he thought, _I'm sorry. _

* * *

><p>Outside, the thick layer of clouds had darkened, and the few droplets of water that fell from the sky multiplied until the rain began to fall into sheets.<p>

Blaine didn't care. He ignored the rain that soaked his clothes and stomped through puddles that ruined his shoes in his determination to follow Kurt. The pail man could be barely seen through the thick downpour of rain.

Blaine reached out and grasped the edge of Kurt's coat. "Kurt, stop. Tell me what's wrong," he said. He had to raise his voice over the pounding of the rain.

To his relief Kurt turned back to look at him. His face was streaked with tears, or rain, or both. "Do I have to?" Kurt's voice sounded broken and Blaine inhaled sharply.

"No, no. Just, forget I did that, okay? Forget I kissed you."

Kurt stared into Blaine's hazel eyes. They were warm and understanding. "Blaine-" Kurt choked out.

"You don't have to. It's okay," said Blaine.

"It's not that I don't like you," said Kurt, "I'm just messed up, okay? I don't go well with other people."

"I think you go well with me," murmured Blaine. The sentence could barley be heard because of the rain. His eyes were down cast and wet droplets of rain clung to his lashes. A slight pink coloring spread across his cheeks. Dark curls of hair were plastered to his for head from the force of the rain.

"Blaine," Kurt said again.

"What?" asked Blaine. He dared up at Kurt again. The taller man was looking at him in a way that was so intense it sent shivers down his spine.

"I think it's time I told you about Sebastian."

* * *

><p><strong>So there yah have it! Our very first Klaine kiss. I feel so bad for Blaine T.T<strong>

**Y'ALL BETTER COMMENT, YA' HEAR?  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**My beta said, and I quote, "So, so sorry it took me so long to beta. Blame me in your author's note if you want." So, I am blaming her entirely for the late update. And any future late updates. Really, I just blame her for everything anyway so there's really no point.**

**Don't worry, we're good friends.  
><strong>

**Or at least I hope we still are after this A/N...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I DON'T #$%&! OWN IT OKAY?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt settled into a cushioned red booth across from Blaine. They were in one of those traditional American diners, which Kurt despised, but Blaine had insisted on. Something about milkshakes. He sighed and looked across the stained table at Blaine. The younger man was giving him a concerned look that made him resemble a puppy. It didn't help that his hair had dried into all of its un-gelled, curly glory. Both of their outfits had been completely soaked and had just begun to dry. An elderly waitress sidled up to them and asked, "Can I get you anything?"<p>

"Are you hungry?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Not really," Kurt said.

"All right," said Blaine, "two chocolate milk shakes then." The waitress nodded and walked off. Kurt found himself sighing again. Blaine frowned at him.

"Sorry, just trying to figure out where to start with telling the whole Sebastian thing," said Kurt, fiddling with the hem of his jacket.

"Take your time." Their milkshakes arrived and Kurt took a delicate sip of his. Despite the calories that no doubt accompanied the shake, he had to admit it was delicious.

"I didn't always work as a solo agent," began Kurt. "Sebastian was my partner, not only at work but as… more than a friend." Kurt took a shaky breath. "I was going to propose to him, Blaine. I had the ring, everything. I know we were ridiculously young- but somehow it felt right." He took another long sip from his milkshake and made sure to look Blaine in the eyes for the next sentence. "And then it happened."

"What happened?" asked Blaine.

"It started out as just another mission. I have to remind myself that sometimes. A boring one actually. We were staking out some rich guy's house. I don't even remember whose house it was now. I saw- I saw something, and Sebastian told me to go investigate." Kurt paused again, to take another shaky breath and have some more milkshake. "It was a trap. I was jumped the moment I got there. Sebastian was in sight. It was three to one, and I- I wasn't as experienced back then. We could have taken them down together. But Sebastian… Sebastian just sat there. I kept calling out to him, calling his name over and over and over. I got beaten up pretty bad. He was- _smiling_." Kurt's voice broke.

Blaine reached across the table and took Kurt's hand in his. "It's okay Kurt," reassured Blaine.

"I was in the hospital for two weeks. I didn't go on another mission for two months. That's how hurt I was after the attack. The- " Kurt forced himself to say it. "The set-up. The worst part is, lookinh back on it, there were signs. He started avoiding me before it happened, always talking on the phone with people I didn't know. He'd become distant too. But I was blind to it all." He didn't realize he was crying until a cool tear slid down his cheek and splattered onto the table. Once the dam was broken, the tears just came one after another. Blaine stood up and took Kurt into his arms, rubbing his back in what he hoped was a soothing motion. He slapped a twenty on the table and headed out of the restaurant with Kurt leaning onto his shoulder. He flagged down a cab and directed the cabbie to his apartment, glaring at the driver ever time he cast a curious glance of a now sobbing Kurt.

"There, there. It's okay. We're going to my place, 'kay?" Blaine murmured to Kurt. They stumbled out of the cab together and walked up the single flight of stairs to the second floor. Blaine hastily pushed the door open and guided Kurt inside. He sat Kurt down on the couch and wrapped his arms around Kurt's shaking shoulders.

"I'm sorry," whispered Kurt, ashamed to have broken down like this in front of Blaine.

"Kurt, it's not your fault," said Blaine.

"No, I mean, I really really like you Blaine, but after Sebastian…"

"Shhh… Shhh… It's okay." Blaine repeated the words like a mantra. "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." After a while, Kurt's eyes began to droop.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you sing to me?" Blaine's heart clenched at Kurt's words.

"Of course. What would you like me to sing?"

"Doesn't matter what," murmured Kurt. So Blaine began to sing.

Don't hold yourself like that  
>You'll hurt your knees<br>I kissed your mouth and back  
>But that's all I need<br>Don't build your world around volcanoes melt you down

Kurt didn't recognize the song but he smiled and buried closer to Blaine anyway.

What I am to you is not real  
>What I am to you you do not need<br>What I am to you is not what you mean to me  
>You give me miles and miles of mountains<br>And I'll ask for the sea

Blaine sang softly, with just a soft touch of sadness to his voice. His voice blended in perfectly with the tone of the song.

Don't throw yourself like that  
>In front of me<br>I kissed your mouth your back  
>Is that all you need?<br>Don't drag my love around volcanoes melt me down

Blaine's voice soothed Kurt. He felt his eyes drifting closed more and more as he fought to keep them open so that he could hear more of this hypnotizing voice.

What I am to you is not real  
>What I am to you you do not need<br>What I am to you is not what you mean to me  
>You give me miles and miles of mountains<br>And I'll ask what I give to you  
>Is just what I'm going through<br>This is nothing new

Kurt was fighting a losing battle. Blaine's voice was beautiful, but he couldn't keep his eyes open. The last image he saw before falling asleep was Blaine's smiling face, inches from his. I want to kiss him again, Kurt thought with surprise.

No no just another phase of finding what I really need  
>Is what makes me bleed<br>And like a new disease she's still too young to treat  
>Like a distant tree<br>Volcanoes melt me down  
>She's still too young<br>I kissed your mouth  
>You do not need me<p>

Blaine finished the song with a small sigh. Kurt was fast asleep, snoring lightly on his shoulder. He was a little disappointed that their date had gone so far off track. Maybe Sue will let us have another day off, Blaine thought. Kurt smiled and snuggled closer to Blaine in his sleep. Blaine smiled and looked down at the gorgeous angel in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>The song is Volcano by Damien Rice. I just realized this is the first song I've included in the fic that hasn't been featured on Glee... That was not intentional...<br>**

**So like, I've made it to chapter 8 and all, so it would be really nice if you commented.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M SO SOOOOOOOOORRY! My computer broke, and then school ended, and then the dish washer broke, and then the computer broke AGAIN, and then camps started and and and...**

**Again, I apologize. Updates should go back to their normal schedule now that I've gotten used to summer. I hope a longer chapter makes up for it.  
><strong>

**Special thanks to my beta who forced me at gun point (well, not really but she would have if she owned a gun) to finish this chapter even when my heart wasn't in it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Yes."<p>

"Wait- what?" Blaine stammered into the phone, unsure if he had heard her right. After all, it was rather out of character for the other person to be agreeing so easily. It normally took some complicated coercion before he got even a maybe out of her.

"I said, if you really screwed up your first date with Porcelain, not that it surprises me at all, then you can have one more pathetic attempt at romance today. Besides, the only mission I had for you was boring stakeout work during which you would have made out anyway. Don't even try to deny it," replied Sue from the other end of the line.

"Sorry," said Blaine, ignoring Sue's jab at the end, "I just thought you would argue with me some more."

"If you really want to fight with me that bad, Hobbit, I can-"

"No, no! It's fine. Thanks," interrupted Blaine.

"Good. This better be worth it."

"He is," Blaine breathed into the phone, a far-away look coming over his face.

"Ew, now you're getting sappy. Good bye, Hobbit." Sue hung up.

Blaine sighed and leaned against the bathroom door. He had left Kurt still asleep on the couch to call Sue. It was very early morning, just after dawn. He would have never admitted it, but Blaine liked the idea that Kurt had slept over at his house, even if nothing had actually happened. Blaine straightened up and headed out of the bathroom. He was already running through ideas in his head of ways he could make up for yesterday with today.

Kurt was curled up on the couch, his nose scrunched up in the most adorable way possible and a faint smile on his face as he slept. "Kurt," sang Blaine, shaking Kurt awake gently, "Wake up." Kurt mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and curled up even tighter. Blaine smiled at his mentor's childish behavior. "Well I'll just have to make pancakes without you…"

In a flash, Kurt was sitting up straight and blinking his eyes open. His light brown hair was the perfect example of how a bed head could, on a rare occasion, make the person look completely and utterly adorable, with half of it sticking out on one side and the other half pressed flat on the other. "Pancakes?" he asked eagerly.

"Yup. Wanna help?"

Kurt's smile vanished in an instant as he took in his surroundings. "Oh crap l probably look hideous and what about work oh my God Sue will be so pissed and- shit did I fall asleep? Oh great how long was asleep, you probably hate me now and-"

"Kurt! Calm down. It's fine. You look fine. Sue let us have an extra date- er- day," reassured Blaine, stumbling on the last word.

Kurt pointed his finger at Blaine. "Fifteen minutes," he said and stalked off down the hall to the bathroom.

"There's an extra set of clothes by the shower!" Blaine called after him. The curly-haired man smiled and sighed. He went into his small kitchen and began gathering the ingredients for pancakes. Sure enough, fifteen minutes (to the exact second too) later a slightly more put-together Kurt emerged from the bathroom.

Blaine had already begun measuring out all the ingredients. He turned his head up to glance at his mentor, and the measuring cup slipped from his hand a little. His mouth gaped open as he took in the tight pants- his _very_ tight pants- and vintage t-shirt Kurt was wearing. It wasn't his usual style, but it fit him perfectly despite being on the small side.

With a laugh, Kurt took the measuring cup Blaine was fumbling with and poured the mix with practiced ease. "Guess I'm still the mentor," he said with a wink.

* * *

><p>"Okay Blaine, if you don't tell me where we're going right now I swear I will-" Kurt's speech was cut short when he saw where they had pulled up. "Seriously, Blaine?" he said to the shorter man, "how cliché can you get?"<p>

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly. "I thought you'd like it. It was only built a couple years ago," he said. For a moment, Kurt allowed himself to gaze out the taxi window up at the giant Ferris wheel that peaked over the trees. It was colossal and painted a startling shade of red. Shining silver metal beams held the ride together in a complicated pattern of latticework.

"Please tell me you're not going to make me get in that thing," huffed Kurt. He would have died rather than admit it, but the normally confident man was secretly intimidated by the towering structure.

"Awww, is the wittle secwet agent afwaid of heights?" mocked Blaine. Kurt flushed and looked away pointedly in a valiant effort to preserve his image as much as possible.

"No, just embarrassed to be seen in one." Blaine would have been offended if it weren't for the barely-visible ghost of a smile that hovered behind Kurt's pink lips.

"Hey, it'll be fine," said Blaine. Kurt looked back at him in surprise when he felt a warm calloused hand close over his. A faint pink blush darkened his pale cheeks ever so slightly. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, he thought.

* * *

><p>Sebastian scowled and yelled at the cabbie to go faster. Just his luck to end up with some stupid old man for a driver the one time he was tailing someone important. Even worse, the important someones he had to tail had to be <em>them<em>. Ace probably gave him this assignment for he sole reason that he would hate it. Fucking sadistic bastard.

Yeah, he was in a pretty bad mood (to put it mildly). He always seemed to be in a bad mood lately, and it didn't help that it looked like Kurt had moved on. Sure, Ace was hot and amazing in bed, but he just wasn't Kurt.

His frown deepened as he watched the hobbit lean closer to Kurt in the cab in front of Sebastian. Something cold and hard formed in his chest as he watched the two from a car behind. The knot tightened as he remembered that he wasn't tailing just Kurt today.

Then again, revenge was good. And Ace hadn't prohibited him from having a little fun with this. The scowl turned into a twisted smile as he thought of all the ways he could have fun with Kurt. And maybe that stupid hobbit too.

* * *

><p>"Next!" called the man dressed in a garish-looking pinstripe suit. Kurt grimaced at the insult to fashion, and Blaine just shook his head and pulled Kurt into the waiting booth. The pinstriped man instructed them in an overly-cheery voice to buckle their seat belts. To Blaine's surprise, Kurt slid in next to him instead of the opposite seat.<p>

They waited several minutes before the wheel lurched to life and they were lifted into the air. A grin split Kurt's face and he leaned over the sides to look at the rapidly shrinking figures below. Despite his protests to how childish Ferris wheels were, he was enjoying this. So far.

The grin froze and the comment he was about to say to Blaine died on his lips as he caught a glimpse of the person in the booth behind them.

"Blaine," Kurt said slowly, "Behind us. That's Sebastian." Blaine twisted in his seat, wide-eyed as he snuck a look at the brown haired man sitting alone with his arms crossed.

"But he's… handsome," said Blaine, bewildered. He had always imagined Sebastian to be somewhat ugly in his mind.

Kurt ignored Blaine's naiveté and turned back to watch their tail. His breath caught in his throat again as he glanced back at the carriage.

The seat was empty.

Kurt almost fell out of his seat when a loud thump racked their carriage. The passenger car swung back and forth with an unknown weight clinging to it. "Blaine…" Kurt hissed. Blaine nodded and unbuckled the seat belt, standing up on shaky legs.

A pair of hands appeared on the railing. "Do you trust me?" muttered Kurt, trying to keep his voice down.

"Yes," Blaine breathed. Had they been in a different situation, he would have probably added some statement about how he would trust Kurt to the ends of the Earth, but now wasn't really the time.

"Then jump."

Sebastian lifted himself over the railing. He growled in frustration to see that it was empty. Furiously, he looked down at the booth below them. There, standing on the unsteady roof was Kurt with a terrified Blaine clinging to his arm. Sebastian practically screamed with frustration. Without even hesitating he leapt onto the roof.

The red metal dented under his weight with a loud clanging sound. The passengers inside screamed. Wind whistled around them, lifting up Kurt's hair. They balanced unsteadily as the Ferris wheel moved beneath their feet. Desperately, Kurt backed up onto the gleaming metal spoke. Just in time, the Ferris wheel stopped.

The noise of the Ferris wheel stopping was not enough to mask the unmistakable click of a gun.

Kurt found himself staring down the barrel. Sebastian pointed the weapon at him unwaveringly. "Come with me now or," Sebastian said, and the gun moved to point at Blaine, "Your precious plaything will be getting off this Ferris wheel well before us." There were no doubts in any of the three men's minds that Sebastian would shoot if it came to it.

"What do you want with me!" Kurt said, his voice cracking.

"Walk off this ride with me and you'll see." Sebastian tilted the angle of the gun. His body faced Kurt as he spoke to him, but his eyes and gun were trained on Blaine. Kurt let out a strangled noise. The one time he left the house with out a gun and this happens.

Without warning, the Ferris wheel was moving again, and Kurt was dangerously standing on a moving beam. However, the sudden motion of the contraption gave him the very chance he needed. "I'll come if you can catch me!" he yelled at Sebastian, and jumped onto the next booth below. Blaine's breath caught in his throat and he watched as Kurt landed, and stumbled before straightening up. With one last glare at Blaine, Sebastian went after him.

They leapt from box to box, moving across the sky. The carousel stopped again just as Kurt landed on a particularly unsteady passenger car. Blaine could almost feel Kurt's gasp of pain as his ankle went out from under him.

Kurt had climbed unsteadily onto his feet and prepared to jump again just as Sebastian's voice came from right behind him.

"Please Kurt," pleaded Sebastian, "Just come with me. You're making this harder on yourself. I'm sorry. I really am." Kurt froze and turned slowly. Seeing Kurt was facing him again, Sebastian lowered the gun and let it clatter onto the red tinted roof of the Ferris wheel. Bright flashes of pain obscured Kurt's vision. His ankle felt as if it was on fire.

"Please," Sebastian said one more time. His green eyes were wide open and pleading, an innocent look on his face.

Kurt's hesitation was all Sebastian needed. Within seconds, Kurt's arms were pinned behind his back. "I thought you learned not to trust me," he rasped against Kurt's neck. Kurt felt something hard and very solid strike his forehead, and the darkness that he had been fighting with at last won out the battle and swallowed him whole.

Blaine trembled as he helplessly watched the scene unfold from above, Sebastian pulling Kurt's limp body into the passenger car below.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment! The more comments coming in, the faster I update. You guys are my inspiration. Seriously. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**The universe just does not want me to post on time. I was just about to write the chapter when guess what happens? The power goes out. For DAYS. And okay, that happened like a week ago, but still. It interrupted my authorly flow. So anyway, I gotta apoligize again, cuz the next update is probably not gonna come any faster (tee hee) because I'm going on vacation. Keep your fingers crossed my loyal fans!**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up feeling as though he had been run over by a truck, thrown off a cliff and then pecked alive by a squadron of vultures. Basically, he felt awful. His eyes were glued shut and a pounding pain reverberated through his head. His ankle no longer hurt, but he could not feel anything either. It was simply numb, and as Kurt tested it experimentally, pretty much impossible to move.<p>

"Sebastian, Ace said to wait for him to get here!" whispered an angry voice somewhere to the left of him.

Santana, Kurt thought with surprise. What was she doing there?

"I know, I know. Can't I have a little fun?" Kurt recognized this second voice without any trouble. It was Sebastian.

"No," came the ice-cold reply. Sebastian sighed and there was the sound of feet shuffling on floor as he approached Kurt. Kurt stilled and slowed his breathing, trying to appear as if he was asleep. Hours of training spent on what to do in a situation like this one ran through his head, none of it processing. Unfortunately for Kurt, none of his teachers had covered what to do when your kidnapper was also your ex. Actually, if he remembered correctly, it had a lot to do with the kidnapping having been planned. Well, it looked as if he would be making up his own rules now. He moved his wrists ever so slightly, but to no avail. They were bound by rope.

"Man, he's still asleep. What's the fun in that?" whined Sebastian.

Kurt leaned back a little, pretending to be restless. He was met with the back of a chair. If these were ordinary criminals, he could be out of there in five seconds flat, but both Santana and Sebastian were just as good as him, and he couldn't take two at once.

Kurt felt a sudden stinging pain on his cheek. Obviously, he could no longer pretend he was asleep. He pried open his eyes and looked up at his kidnapper.

"Sebastian!" Santana looked furious. She marched over, her high-heeled boots clicking on the linoleum floor, and pulled him away from Kurt. "I told you not to touch him!"

"Well, he's awake now," said Sebastian, a crooked grin on his face.

"Wh- where am I?" asked Kurt, trying to sound as innocent and weak as possible. His eyes scanned the room, mapping out every surface and possible escape route. There wasn't much to note. It was completely bare, save for his chair, and there was nothing that gave away his whereabouts.

"That's none of your business," Santana snapped before turning back to Sebastian. "Puta de madre, eres estúpido o algo? Ace te va a tirar tu maldito culo de su cama por arruinar sus malditos planes, coño. Espero que pudres en el infierno después de meterte la pata en el culo así-"

"Did someone have a little lovers spat?" Came a voice from behind Kurt, interrupting Santana's tirade in Spanish. The sentence looped and changed tones, as if the words were a messy cursive. Kurt shivered involuntarily, causing the ropes around his wrists to dig in further. It was just a voice, but something about it seemed… off. As if that voice could, by itself, decide the fate of an entire country. Santana and Sebastian froze where they stood and turned to face the speaker.

Kurt didn't think he'd ever seen Santana look this scared.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" There was definitely something strange about the way the words somehow both scratched and soothed Kurt's ears. He found himself leaning inexplicably towards the voice.

"Kurt. This is Ace," Sebastian said, his words stilted and stiff, almost as though he were being forced to be polite towards his prisoner.

"Very good, Jack." The man, Ace, Kurt thought, sounded pleased. "And hello to you also, Queen." Kurt held his breath, not sure what the mysterious man would do next. To everyone's surprise, the blaring tones of "Disco Fever" invaded the room's cautious silence. "Oh, excuse me, that's my alarm. I have to make a call," Ace said, and that, as they say, was that.

(liney thing)

Blaine was in the middle of a mental break down when his phone rang.

The caller ID read Kurt Hummel

"Oh my god Kurt? Hello? Are you okay? What happened? Where are you?" The frantic questions poured like a furious river out of Blaine's mouth, that is, until a quiet, but commanding voice came out of the phone's staticky speakers.

"Hello, Blaine." The voice was not Kurt's. Not Kurt's at all. It was something... Entirely different.

"I'm sorry?" asked Blaine, confused.

"Let's make a deal, Blaine."

"Who are you?"

"I have your Ace. One of my cards fetched him while you were on a lovely date, I believe. Sorry about that." Blaine shivered at the strange cadence. His eyes widened as he realized what the speaker was saying.

"You have Kurt."

"Ahhhh... Now he catches on. Let's strike a deal, shall we?" the caller sing-songed.

"What do you want," spat Blaine.

"I want a number."

"Okay," said Blaine, confused.

"Sue Sylvester's. Your jack."

"I'm really confused by all these card references..." mumbled Blaine.

"JUST GIVE ME THE NUMBER!" the caller roared. Blaine jerked back at the anonymous caller's sudden change in demeanor and almost dropped the phone.

"I- okay." The caller had Blaine trapped in a corner. There was nothing else he could do if he ever wanted to see Kurt again, so in an almost monotone voice, he recited Sue's ten-digit cell phone number.

"Excellent. Kurt should be home safe right about... Now." The obvious pleasure in those words caused dread to coil at the pit of Blaine's stomach. There was a click as the phone call was disconnected and Blaine was left staring numbly at his phone.

* * *

><p>Ace closed his phone- no, Kurt's phone, with a snap. Kurt sat back in his chair, his mind whirling after overhearing the previous conversation. Poor Blaine, he thought.<p>

"Let me break it down for you, Kurt," said Ace, stalking impatiently behund Kurt. "We're playing a game. A game of cards. I have my King and Queen and Jack, and you have your own suite. For each card I kill, I win the game a little more. Do you see where I'm going here? I'll start from the bottom. A three perhaps, or a four. Someone close, but not TOO close just to give you a taste of what I can do to you."

"You would kill my friends? Innocent people? For no reason other than the fact that they KNOW me?" said Kurt, too outraged to feel fear quite yet.

Kurt could feel Ace's smile, cold and calculating. He desperately, desperately, wanted to see this man, see the person behind the voice, but try as he might he could not twist around enough in that accursed chair.

"Let him go now, Jack," ordered Ace. Kurt strained even more to hear the addictive sound.

"What- no- but I-" stammered Sebastian, his face turning red.

"Jack." Just the simple word held a million threats. Sebastian's face hardened.

"As you wish," he said, his words hard and clipped. He came forward to untie Kurt.

"Let's play," Ace purred, closing the door behind him.

Kurt sighed and slumped in his chair, allowing Sebastian to untie him. Santana blindfolded him and guided him out of the room through a series of corridors that each had more twists and turns than the last.

Outside, it was raining. Water soaked through the cloth over Kurt's eyes. Santana guided him into a car and instructed the driver to take Kurt to his apartment.

He reached being him and undid the blindfold. Suddenly feeling exhausted, he slumped back in his seat.

Kurt dreamed of the voice and cards and blood.

* * *

><p><strong>I am a horrible person for posting so late. Comment anyway?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys. *sniffles* WAAAAAAAAH I'M SOOOOOOOORRY! Double Agents will be taking a brief (yah right) hiatus (like it's not on hiatus all ready) while I work on another story. It's a fic with one of my friends so the username will be different. It's called New Perspective by Viv and Tris, an Artist!Kurt AU. s / 8365114 / 1 / Just remove the spaces after the It's gonna be a lot more reliable with longer chapters than Double Agents so check it out! (shameless self promotion, I know). Anyway, hopefully I can get back to X2A (Short for Double Agents! Clever right?) but my muse for this story has been in a coma for a while and now it's probably dead or on life support or something. Fingers crossed that it comes back to life! Right, so that's about it. Again: '**WAAAAAAAAH I'M SOOOOOOOORRY!' ****

****Bye for now!  
><strong>**


End file.
